


Heroes In Training.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Multiverse- Multifandom-Superfriends-Superfamily [2]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV), Justice League (2017), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lena Luthor as Arrowette, Lena as Arrowette, M/M, Marvel Universe, Marvel and DC, Mentor Bruce Wayne, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, SuperCorp, dcu - Freeform, too many hashtags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena, best friends and partners in crime. Kara is Supergirl, and Lena is her partner, Arrowette. Lena also spends sometime backing Kara up by protecting the D.E.O. One night, Lena gets a call from Bruce Wayne and informs her that he has a group of young heroes in need of mentoring. Their names are Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Donna Troy, Dawn Granger and Hank Hall (along with others) . But you know them as the Titans. (I know a little bit about the titans, but still doing research, so I am collecting info as I write) With help from Bruce, Doom Patrol and other heroes, Kara and Lena help mentor these young heroes, and learn to become better ones themselves.OR:a story Kara and Lena mentor the Titans that no one asked for.





	1. Introduction:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make my intros short, also btwn you and me, I usually write my stories on google docs before posting, and I forgot to do that lmao.

Everyone knows of the story where a former hero mentors an upcoming hero. In this story, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers team up with Titans, Young Justice and more (while mentoring Titans) in order to stop the biggest threat yet. Slade Wilson has teamed up with multiple other enemies, some who were Lena and Supergirl's former enemies. Together, they must fight in order to protect the home they love from being infiltrated with an agenda for hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	2. Visit From Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce swings by L-Corp to talk about mentoring some kids he took under his wing.

Lena was in her office when her assistant Jess, knocked on her door. 

"Ms. Luthor, I have a Bruce Wayne waiting for you outside. He says it's personal business. Should I let him in?" Jess asked.

"You may, Jess. Thank you" Lena replied. A few moments later, Bruce enters her office.

"Bruce! how can I help you today?" Lena asked with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Kara, could do something for me" Bruce replied. 

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"I have a group of kids, call themselves Titans. Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, Hank Hall and Dawn Granger" He explained, "Then I have a group of kids who call themselves Teen Titans, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Garfield Logan, Rose Wilson and Rachel Roth, though I'm sure there are more of both" 

"I see" Lena chuckled, "And how can Kara and I help?" 

"Well Dick, Donna, Hank and Dawn are pretty experienced in defense and being 'heroes' " he said as he air quoted heroes. "but they're still only 17 to 19." 

"And the Teen Titans?" Lena asked. 

"15 to 17" Bruce replied.

"15?" Lena asked as she cocked her head. "You're starting them younger, Bruce"

"Lena, these kids had almost no one, or felt like they had no one. I took them in, you can't discredit that" Bruce jokes.

"Of course not" Lena replied, "how can Kara and I help, though?"

"Well, you and Kara were always great with kids" Bruce said, "maybe you could mentor them"

"Perhaps that could be done" Lena replied. "How about you bring them by the lair later on today? I'd say bring them to the D.E.O but we can't have that place filled with kids"

"19 isn't exactly a child, Lena" Bruce replied. Lena smiled.

"Compared to us, Bruce?" Lena began, "they're still kids"

"Fair point." Bruce began, "I'll swing by Titans tower and bring them over to the lair" Bruce told her.

"Very well Bruce" Lena said as she stuck a hand out, "though, Kara and I cannot possibly mentor all these teenagers on our own" 

"You let me worry about that Lena" Bruce said with a smile, "I'll see you tonight? Maybe you and Kara can grab a drink with Clark and I afterwords" 

"I'm not sure how Kara would feel grabbing a drink with her estranged cousin, but" Lena paused, "I'll talk to her about it"

"sounds good, Lena" Bruce said, "see you tonight?"

"Yep" Lena replied, "See you tonight" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!


End file.
